Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. Many of these services, applications, and content use or have access to personal information, financial information, or other information a user may want to remain private. Accordingly, one area of development is the creation of security and authentication mechanisms to protect user privacy and information when accessing these services and applications from mobile devices. In particular, the security and authentication mechanisms must provide sufficient levels of security while maintaining ease of use in a mobile environment. Therefore, to be competitive and encourage the use of these types of services and applications, the service providers and device manufacturers need to address the ever growing requirement for more approaches for protecting user privacy and information while minimizing the burden placed on users to implement the approaches.